Ocean View
"Ocean View" is the fifth episode of the first season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 15, 2013. Synopsis Norma receives some much-needed help, while Norman desperately awaits his mother's return home. Emma and Norman follow more clues, leading to a big discovery. Summary Norman returns home from Bradley's to find out that Norma has been arrested and her bail is $100,000. Norman uses the deed to the motel to post her bail. Norman tells Emma about the girl he found in Deputy Shelby's basement. Later on, Norman and Norma meet with an attorney, Norma proclaims she did nothing and refuses to admit it was self-defense. While driving home, Norma scolds Norman for not being home the previous night and believes Norman does not care for her anymore. Furiously, she tells him to get out of the car. As Norman is walking down the road, Dylan sees Norman and offers him a ride home. Later, Dylan tells Norman that he will get his own place and proposes that Norman should live with him instead. Meanwhile, Norma meets with Deputy Shelby, he proclaims that he loves her and will fix the problem. At the police station, Shelby gets rid of the evidence that is incriminating Norma. Dylan borrows $5,000 from Ethan, the partner from his new job. Suddenly, a drug addict walks up to them and shoots Ethan. Dylan rushes Ethan to the hospital. Later that night, Norma gets a call from the attorney and is told that the evidence against her mysteriously disappeared, so she is safe from being convicted. Norma knows it was Deputy Shelby who made it happen. Norman tells Emma that he and Bradley are together. Emma tries to convince him that it was just a hook up and was nothing special. Emma tells Norman that she figured out where the girl from Shelby's basement is being held. They travel to Keith Summer's abandoned boat and find the girl depicted in the sketchbook. While driving home, Dylan sees the man who shot Ethan and decides to run over and kill him. Back at the hotel, Norman and Emma try to convince Norma that the girl with them is the girl Norman saw in Deputy Shelby's basement. Eventually, Norma believes them and is disgusted at Deputy Shelby. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Stars * Diana Bang as Jiao * Terry Chen as Ethan Chang * Mike Vogel as Zack Shelby Also Starring * Lara Gilchrist as Rebecca Craig * Lindsay Collins as Legal Assistant * Topher Allen as Tweaker * Aliyah O'Brien as Regina * Hinde Rabbaj as ER Nurse Notes * This episode was watched by 2.66 million viewers. Bates Motel 1x05 Promo 'Ocean View' (HD) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Ocean View (S1, E5) Gallery 02-dylan-asks-ethan-about-getting-a-loan.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 06-emma-relunctantly-agrees-to-wait.jpg 07-norman-spots-dylan-as-he-walks.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 10-dylan-talks-to-norman-about-moving.jpg 11-dylan-and-ethan-on-the-way-to-work.jpg 12-ethan-gives-dylan-a-surprise.jpg 13-ethan-is-shot.jpg 14-dylan-tries-to-save-ethan.jpg 15-shelby-waits-for-norma.jpg 16-shelby-stops-norma-from-leaving.jpg 17-shelby-and-norma-kiss.jpg de:Noch bevor die Hoffnung stirbt Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes